


Family Feud, but Not a TV Show

by ARSONjST



Series: The Clairvoyant and The Illusionist [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Light Angst, kidnapping mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARSONjST/pseuds/ARSONjST
Summary: Tommy realizes his home life isn't exactly what he remembers.He also accidentally opens a can of worms he desperately wants to close.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Clairvoyant and The Illusionist [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013421
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Family Feud, but Not a TV Show

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!!  
> reminder: have no fear commenting, literally. please don't lol.  
> i love hearing people's thoughts and reactions to the plot :D

Tommy wakes up to a few different scents, the smell of logs burning, freshly cooked cinnamon rolls, and Niki’s laundry soap. He groggily sits himself up on his side and rubs at his face, blinking as he looks around the room, lit by one small lightbulb and a rush of cold air hits him as the hand-knit blanket he was wearing slips off and falls onto the floor.

“Ah! The big man’s finally awake!” Niki giggles, running over and tossing her arms around him. Tommy laughs and returns the hug, letting himself breathe in the cinnamon scent that flowed from her clothing.

“I missed you! I’m so glad you’re alright!” She grinned before rushing back into the kitchen and bringing dinner over with the assistance of Wilbur who grinned at the sight of his younger brother. 

“There’s my favorite headache.” Wilbur flicked the back off Tommy’s head and then leaned over to give him a genuine hug. Tommy didn’t make his usual snarky comment at his brother, just simply a roll of the eyes. Secretly Tommy was so overjoyed to be back in the house, he had honestly missed his little mismatched family more than he had expected to. Once Wilbur stepped back from their hug, Tommy got up from the couch and stretched, glancing towards the open spot near Philza. He knew Techno usually sat there, but currently, the High Chief General sat next to Wilbur. There was a shuffle and Philza’s wing opened, exposing the bandages and torn feathers to Tommy, but also welcoming him over. The blonde boy grinned softly and made his way over, stumbling until he sat down and nestled himself against Philza’s pinesap smelling clothing.

“Tonight’s meal is just some simple chicken noodle soup and bread.” Niki announced, setting down some bowls and plates, “I tried to make it as warm as possible for you, Tommy. I figured hot meals like these are rare in that castle.”

“The castle had nice food.” Tommy shrugs, leaning forward to grab Philza’s bowl, and then his own before he spoke again, “but nothing will ever beat something you make, Niki.”

With her wings tucked behind her, Niki grinned as she took a seat with her own food, “don’t flatter me, Tommy.”

“I missed you, let me be soft.” A hand raised to Tommy’s mouth as he spoke, covering the fact he was talking with his mouth full.

“Speaking of the castle Tommy, how was it with Eret?” Wilbur asks as he swallows a piece of bread.

“Interesting actually! I learned a lot about how the government in Manburg works.” Tommy grins and Wilbur nods as he says, “oh really? Can you explain, since Techno never talks about it?”

“Hey, Cmon.” Laughter erupts from the pink-haired twin and Wilbur laughs along with him.

“Well, the army is the most interesting to me. The lowest rank is soldiers, then it goes up to, high soldiers, sergeants, lieutenants… uhm oh right, then there’s high lieutenants, captains, fleet captains, and commanders.” Tommy pauses and looks over at Technoblade who finished for him, “then they have the high army, which includes the high commander, deputy chief, chief, high chief, general, high general, chief general and then one high chief general.”

“Which is you, right?” Tommy sits up a bit, trying not to spill his soup.

“Yep.” Techno, despite his growing distaste for the government around him, was still proud of the fact he’d made his way through sixteen levels to get where he was today.

“How does Eret fit into the hierarchy?” Niki asks and Techno quickly answers, “He’s in the high army, but it’s a role that can only be appointed by the President or Vice President, so it doesn’t really count as part of the army since it's an unattainable ranking.”

“Interesting.” Niki hums, setting down an empty soup bowl. Then she sits up and grabs a bread knife and begins to cut the loaf, just like she always did. Tommy grins, almost tearing up at the memory. He was  _ home _ .

Wilbur crosses his legs as he sits, leaning back into the couch cushions behind him as he speaks, “I just hate the government in Manburg, it was better back when...”

“Back when?” Tommy asks, tilting his head, and Philza sighs.

“When I was General.” Wilbur finished with a proud smile, but it faltered, “Now I’m kicked out of the country I helped make… no one even remembers me there.”

“Well, it’s not your fault you lost an election,” Philza says, setting his empty bowl in his lap, with clear resentment hidden under a layer of protection and sincerity.

“Maybe you needed the reality check.” Techno comments slyly, grinning at his brother playfully. Wilbur doesn’t take it as a joke.

“I was fine, Technoblade.” He snaps, crossing his arms, “It’s not my fault Dream was power-hungry. Doesn't he work under you now, Techno?”

“Mhm. When Schlatt came into power he removed all power from Dream and his team. Luckily, I wasn’t involved in your revolution, so I was able to immediately start climbing the ranks. Anyone involved with the war had a two-year hold before they could move up.” 

Tommy shifts, feeling the tension beginning to grow. Niki hands him and Philza a piece of bread, giving them a soft nod. Biting into the warm and sweet-tasting bread, Tommy shifted closer to Philza and nestled his head against the green sweater his father wore.

Niki sits back and comments in a soft tone, “I just… Schlatt isn’t a good person. How is he still president?”

“Approval ratings are still very high, I guess.” Techno answers honestly, even if it's not the answer he wants to give, “Only if he’s elected out in the next election, which is two years away, or loses his last life, I don’t think he’ll be leaving anytime soon.”

“He stole our brother and you still work for him?!” Wilbur slammed his empty bowl down and Philza jumped a bit in his seat, his arm slowly snaking around Tommy’s waist.

“I never said I supported him-” Techno’s cut off.

Wilbur stands, his jacket swishing behind him. The glow of the fire and the small lightbulb on the ceiling give him a shadowy glow as he glares at the brother next to him, who grits his teeth in agitation. Tommy’s never seen this rough side of Wilbur, of course, he’d known about his past as a general, but he’d never actually seen it.

“You support the person who dethroned me, who sent me out here with bounty hunters after me. You support the man who stole out brother--”

“I do not support his actions! Someone has to make money for this damn family!” Techno stands too, the scars on the side of his jaw glinting in the pale firelight. Niki quickly grabs some of the empty dishes and excuses herself to the kitchen, not wanting to see the two fight anymore. Tommy keeps his eyes centered on his two brothers and it slowly starts to click. 

He’s the son, and brother, of two people who at one point had taken over a majority of the world. He’s the brother of a retired war general, a president, or king, who had been forced out of his throne. He’s (kinda) the nephew of an angel, which is shocking enough.

How the hell did he get shoved into this family?

“You are not my--”

“ _ Enough _ .” Philza finally says, raising one hand abruptly. The brothers turn back to look at their father, who clicks his tongue in an annoyed manner, “If you two are going to have problems, you will  _ discuss _ them, not fight.”

Tommy takes this moment to slip out of Philza’s grasp and into the kitchen, where Niki quietly hums as she sets some plates aside. At the sound of the younger boy, she turns with a grin and steps aside whilst saying, “it’s about time I had my favorite dishwasher here.”

“Do you want help?” Tommy asks and Niki nods, motioning to some dirty bowls and cups. She steps to the side and grabs some already washed plates and begins to dry them off. 

“Did you come in here to help me?” She asks after a beat of silence. Tommy shakes his head before softly admitting,

“No, uhm. I got uncomfortable with the arguing, actually.”

“Then I’m glad you’re only here tonight.”

“What do you mean?” Tommy says, nearly dropping a slippery metal plate as Techno suddenly raises his voice in the other room, Niki cringes.

“Between Philza’s health and recovery, trying to keep ourselves hidden, and trying to find you and Tubbo… we’ve been arguing almost every night.” Niki sighs, “I miss before the hunt when everything was calm.”

Before Tommy can speak, Techno passes through the living room, quick stomps until he reaches the door. He grabs his jacket and his boots, sliding both shoes on, hastily tying them, throwing his jacket on one arm and opening the door, and slamming it as he leaves.

“I don’t know if we’ll ever get that serenity back,” Tommy murmurs as his eyes stare at the door for a few seconds. The rest of the dishes are finished in silence. 

Tommy makes his way back into the living room, his hands rubbing up and down his shirt sleeves. There was no sign of Wilbur, besides a beanie resting on the floor. With a soft grunt, Philza glances over. Crinkling his eyes in a squint, Tommy notes he’s taken his hat off, which is something the boy hadn’t seen in some time. Quietly passing the couch, he takes a seat next to his father and curls up in the warmth of his wing and his arm, nuzzling his head into his father's shoulder as he’d done as a kid.

Philza lets out a soft sigh and leans back slightly, making the position more comfortable for the youngest. His wing curls protectively around him, like a make-shift blanket, and Philza rests his head on Tommy’s.

Niki ends up carrying Tommy to bed that night.

**Author's Note:**

> so general/king wilbur huh


End file.
